1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating an organic electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of semiconductor processing techniques, many electronic devices are now fabricated on silicon substrates with semiconductor processes. In terms of flat displays, the required elements are fabricated on glass substrates with semiconductor processes. However, silicon substrates and glass substrates are both hard substrates, thus the electronic devices produced cannot be bent. To make electronic devices lighter, thinner, and flexible, flexible substrates such as plastic substrates have been used in the fabrication of electronic devices.
Besides, as for the material selection of electronic devices, now some electronic devices can be fabricated with organic materials, for example, organic thin film transistors (OTFTs). In comparison with traditional inorganic transistors, OTFTs can be fabricated at a low temperature, so lighter, thinner, and cheaper plastic can substitute glass to function as the substrate. Meanwhile, plastic substrates are advantageous as they are flexible. Furthermore, the OTFT process is simple. By directly patterning organic thin films with printing techniques, the number of required masks and vacuum evaporation apparatus can be reduced. In addition, the manufacturing cost can be greatly reduced because OTFT process is suitable for plastic substrates and is highly compatible with the roll-to-roll process.
However, in a traditional flat display employing OTFTs and plastic substrates, the electronic elements are sealed between two plastic substrates with a sealant at their edges. In this case, when the flat display is flexed, electronic elements will be easily in contact with the plastic substrates, and problems of scratching, wear, and even damage will be occurred since a fixed space cannot be maintained between the two plastic substrates.